In Spite of Imperfection
by LoveLinny
Summary: More the originals than vampire diaries, but I couldn't find that under the categories. 100% Klaroline. Klaus saved Caroline from a pack of werewolves. Previously posted on Tumblre.


Diego paced the floor under him, hands in his pockets, he was stalling. He felt the round object in his left pants pocket. He was told to deliver it to Klaus. That he would know who it belonged to immediately. However, Diego was well aware of the owner of this small object and what exactly it meant. He stomped his foot and walked toward Klaus.

"Ah, Diego. There you are. What exactly have you been doing for two days?"

"Please, don't shoot the messenger." Diego slowly pulled out a silver ring and handed it to Klaus.

Klaus' anger was clear. "Where did you get this?"

When Diego hesitated he shouted, "Answer me! Where did you get this?!"

"A werewolf pack. Outside of New Orleans. That's where I've been. They took me. They already had her when I got there. They want New Orleans. They think they can overtake you, so they took her to lure you out there."

"Is she hurt?" there was fire in his eyes, he was ready to kill them all.

Diego looked away and nodded. "They bite her when they let me go."

"Round up all the vampires. Bring them to me at once." Klaus shoved Caroline's ring into his pocket. He would see to it that none of those werewolves lived to see another day.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to the anxiously waiting Klaus, Diego and a crowd of vampires came walking up.

"Hello, everyone. We're going on a little wolf hunt. Diego here came in contact with a wolf pack that thinks they can take over our city. Well, they underestimated us. They're holding a girl tier, a vampire. If you should find her before me you are to come and get me immediately. One last thing, we aren't leaving until they all suffer for what they did. Diego will be leading the way."

Soon the vampires were standing outside the werewolves hideout. Two wolves were standing outside, teeth showing, ready to attack.

"Don't just stand there, kill them all." Klaus ordered.

The vampires ran forward some going inside and some staying outside to fight the other wolves that were showing up outside. Klaus wasted no time going inside to look for Caroline. He easily took out any wolf that came near him.

"Caroline?" He called out. There was too much going on around him for even an original to single out on vampire in a house full of them. A brown wolf stopped in front of him and Klaus grabbed him by the throat.

"Where is she? Huh? Where is Caroline?" The wolf snarled, as if laughing, and Klaus snapped it's neck. He threw him to the ground. "I will kill all of you if you do not give her to me!" Klaus shouted.

"Klaus, she's in here." Diego was calling from down the hall.

Klaus pushed his way through the fighting to a door at the end of the hall. "It leads up to the attic. It's a small room." Diego explained.

"Keep anyone from coming up here, and thank you." Klaus quickly said before running up the narrow staircase to the small poorly lit room. There was a small bed in the center of the room with a small broken girl tied to the headboard. Klaus quickly went to her.

"Caroline." he whispered, carefully moving her hair away from her face. It was clear she was hurt. She was tied to the bed with vervain ropes, she had burn marks on her left side from the sun, and the bite mark on her right arm. She was weak, she wasn't healing. Klaus quickly untied her hands and sat behind her to support her body.

"Klaus?" She was barely audible, but he heard her.

"You're okay, love. You're safe." he whispered. He brought his wrist to his mouth and bite it, drawing blood.

"Drink." he put his bleeding arm to her lips. She slowly opened her mouth and took in his blood.

When she had enough she rested her body against his. She was healing, but she still felt weak and was glad for his support. "You're always saving me." she whispered.

"Someone has too." he kissed the top of her head lightly. "I'm going to get you out of here, but first." he reached into his pocket and pulled out her ring. He took her hand and placed the ring back on her finger.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me yet. I have to get you safe first." He picked her up and walked over to the window at the far side of the room. There were no werewolves to be seen on the ground. Klaus sat her on her feet long enough to open the window and then put her back in his arms. "Hold on. love." He jumped to the ground, holding her tight.

As fast as he could Klaus took Caroline back to the house. He took her to his room and layed her carefully in the bed.

"Do you need anything?"

She shook her head, "Just lay with me?"

"No need to ask." he got in next to her.

They stayed in silence for awhile, just looking into each others eyes.

"Stay here with me." Klaus finally said. "I can keep you safe."

"Klaus…"

"Please, I know I'm not perfect. I know I'm not a good person. I hurt people; I've hurt you and the people you love and I'm truly sorry for that. But I promise you, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and give you whatever you need and could ever want. I don't want to ever see you hurt like that again. I love you, Caroline."

Caroline knew how much she meant to him, but she wasn't expecting those words to come from his mouth. She didn't say it back, instead she leaned over and put her lips to his. He responded by grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"I'll stay." she said pulling away.

He smiled. "I wont let you down. I promise."

Caroline snuggled up to him and he kissed her forehead as they fell asleep together.


End file.
